Happy Irritation Day
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Axel has been acting rather strange recently. Roxas has noticed and doesn't react well. Everytime Axel tries to finish what he's been doing, he gets interrupted. It's almost as if he wasn't mean to finish what he's started. Is it fate? Or just coincidence
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so be merciful! It took forever to actually come up with everything. Normally, I can only come up with about 3 sentences for something. So, this is a big step for me. Of course, I had help...from Akilina-chan. Who is awesome, by the way. She wrote about half of this for me. She was such a big help and her stories are awesome, so go read them. :)

Disclaimer: Everyone needs a disclaimer. But not all disclaimers are as koo as this on. I don't own anything at all.

* * *

_I wonder how long this is going to continue..._Axel thought._ I'm not sure how much longer I can take hiding this._ He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't answer, and why should he? He didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Axel, open up. I know you're in there. You can't avoid me forever." It was Roxas, his best friend. Well, they HAD been best friends, until Axel had started acting so strange.

"Uhhh...one second." Axel said hesitantly. He hurried to hide what he had just gotten out. Roxas burst in "Hey Axel. What's up- what was that?" Roxas asked.

"Uhmm it's nothing..." Axel said. He was never really a good liar, but Roxas didn't push the subject.

"What's up with you recently?" Roxas pleaded. His voice full of concern for his friend. Axel fidgeted for a second.

"Nothing, Roxas. It's really nothing."

"That's not true! You've become so distant! Why won't you talk to me?"

Axel shook his head and looked down towards the floor."Listen, Roxas, it's really nothing you should worry about right now. Ok?"

"Listen, Roxas, it's really nothing you should worry about right now. Ok?"

"Axel, why are you doing this? If something's wrong I can help you!" Roxas said.

"I don't need help right now. It's not like that." Axel said.

"Well what IS it like?" Roxas said a little angrily. "Is whatever it is really so important that you would just quit talking to me?"

"It's not like that! I swear!" Axel countered Roxas' angered tone.

Roxas, not really wanting to deal with this anymore, stormed out to go blow off some steam.

He contemplated going after Roxas, but he knew that he would need some time to cool down. He walked over to his chair and sank down into it. "Man, what have I got myself into this time?" Axel thought. "Maybe I'm making a mistake..."

His conscience told him that what he was doing might not make Roxas happy, but on the other hand, it could just be the highlight of Roxas' time being a Nobody. Axel, remembering what The Superior had told him about Roxas, grew ever so more anxious to finish what he was doing. He got up out of his chair and was about to pull something out from under his bed when all of the sudden, Xigbar comes crashing down from the ceiling. Luxord following not soon after.

Axel didn't move for a second. He was too stunned to speak. "Xigbar, get up! I told you this would happen!"

"Shutup, Luxord." Xigbar snapped.

"I told you, Xigbar, 'If you really think you can finally beat me at cards, fine, but I don't think you can, and if you get too angry and throw a temper tantrum, something bad's going to happen!' and you told me you would handle losing like an adult! But did you? No. You stomped as hard as you could and whined like a little baby, until you BROKE THROUGH THE CEILING!"

"Well it's not my fault! You were cheating!" Xigbar yelled. Luxord was about to yell back, but Axel's growing annoyance at the two had caused flames to go spreading about the room.

"If you two don't get out, fix my ceiling, and stop babbling, I will personally make sure that your lives are personal living hells." He fumed. It wasn't everyday that your room was ruined by two retards that can't hold their own in a card game.

Xigbar was the first to speak up, "Uh, little dude?"

"WHAT!??" Axel said through gritted teeth.

"Your hair is on fire." Xigbar said stifling a laugh.

"OOUUTTTTTT!" Axel roared. Xigbar and Luxord walked out, and left Axel to clean up their mess. _Stupid idiots. Can't even control their tempers. _Axel thought bitterly. He decided that if wanted to get anything else done today for Roxas he would have to clean this mess up, so after he had just thrown all the debris out in the hall, he went back to his bed. He reached under and was about to pull something out, when Xemnas came in. "Axel, I have a mission for you."

"Oh, bajeebus. Xemnas...with all due respect," Axel snickered to himself, "Do I HAVE to go? I'm kinda busy.." Xemnas gave him a disapproving look, arched his eyebrows, and began to cackle. "Number Eight, did you just...refuse?" The Superior glared at his subbordinate. Axel, with absolutely no power left in his will, hung his head and went over to his closet to grab his coat. "No, Your Highness," he said sarcastically, "I'll do the mission."

"Good." And then Xemnas strode away.

"Ooh look at me, I'm all mighty and powerful! I'm just so special, so just do what I say even if you have other plans!" Axel muttered in his best impression of Xemnas. He looked up and was shocked to see Xigbar and Luxord standing in his doorway looking as if they couldn't hold their laughter in much longer...which they couldn't. They burst out laughing and walked away.

"Just great. Now they think I'm crazy. Where'd I put my chakrams?" he looked all over his room and still couldn't find them. _Dannng where could they be? _Axel walked over to the debris pile and started digging through it, and of course, his chakrams were at the very bottom of the pile. He hurried off the The Superiors office to find out what his mission was. He got halfway there. But, as fate would have it, he was prevented from going any further because Lexaeus was standing in the hallway.  
His bulky form was hindering anyone from going anywhere.

_Greeeeat. Just great_. Axel thought. Apparently, Lexy was talking to Zexy, who hadn't noticed him yet and could not tell Lexaeus to move. Axel sure as hell wasn't going to. _I'll have to find someway around him_ Axel thought. _Maybe, just maybe I can squeeze in between Lexaeus and the wall._ He sucked in and did his best to get through. He pushed as hard as he could, but was apparently to weak to even move enough for Lexaeus to notice his presence...but Zexion gave Axel a look which clearly said he thought Axel was crazy.

Lexaeus following Zexion's eyes, turned to Axel. "What do you think you're trying to do? Couldn't you just find another way around, Spiky?"

"Oh...Well I never thought of that," Axel said awkwardly. He hurried off before Lexaeus could get to angry with him. _Wow, how could I not have thought of that? _He walked quickly, but, yet again, he was thrown off his track in pursuit of his mission, which he didn't want to do, when Namine, the blonde Nobody of Kairi, decided to yell for him.

"Axel? Is that you? Come in here please! I can't reach my book!" Axel sighed and headed over to Namine's room.

He walked in, "Which book do you need?" he said losing his patience.

"That one, up there!" Namine said, pointing to the very top of the bookshelf, which was JUST out of Axel's reach. _Oh well, I can get it if I stand on my tip toes._ He stretched as far as he could and barely grabbed the book, when he lost his balance, fell over, and brought the whole bookshelf down with him.

_This is getting really old._ He thought. "Gah! Help me up." he said grumpily to Namine. Silence followed. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. "W-what?!" He pulled himself out from under all the books, right as Namine came walking back in.

"Oh my. What happened?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" Axel shouted, "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"Well, I just went to get a drink when you had your back turned. I'm sorry." Axel was about to reply when suddenly, a loud order was heard throughout the castle.

"AXEL! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FIREY WHITE BUTT UP HERE, I'LL POUND YOU SO HARD INTO THE GROUND THAT WE'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER NUMBER EIGHT! HURRY UP!!!" Oh me, oh my...Axel was in a pickle. And with every passing second, his pickle became more dill.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd be honored if you reviewed! Sorry there wasn't a lot of Roxas in it. He will be in it though, trust me. :D

Once again, Akilina-chan helped me with this. So if you liked it, remember to thank her too! She's so koo. Go read her stories! Charity to the Depressed is her best one. (Yes, yes, I know I'm advertising. But, I'm shamelessly advertising. :D)  
Akilina-chan also edited this. (poorly. D: ) Thus all the stuff about her being awesome. [Gosh, it's fun writing in third person..haha]

~Dorkyducky117 + Akilina-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Zuh next chapter! Yay! Anyways, I don't own anything. But, I'm not going to say anything like that anymore because it's a hassle. So, the disclaimer at the beginning counts for all the chapters this story has. :) Kay? Awesome.  
Enjoy! (This was also co-written with Akilina-chan. She edited it too. So, remember to silently thank her. Otherwise, this would most likely be a big long paragraph.)

* * *

Axel stood up and hurried out the door. He ran up the stairs until he reached Xemnas' office then knocked on the door.

"Well?! What are you knocking for?! Hurry up and get in here!" Xemnas said, his voice a little muffled through the door. Axel opened the door, hurried in, and sat down.

"Well, sir, what's my mission this time?" Axel asked, trying to control his voice.

"I need you to..." Axel held his breath hoping that it would be something he could get done and over with easily. "Do everything that is on this list. It's a collaborate wish list of things that the other Organization members need." Xemnas said slowly, handing a paper to Axel from over his desk. Axel got a little bit ticked. Well, to say a little bit would be a misstatement. He was very angry.

"So, technically, you want me to go SHOPPING?!"

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it." Xemnas said.

"You're serious about this?! You want ME to go SHOPPING for EVERYONE ELSE!" Axel boomed.

"Yes, I am! And if you don't calm down in the next 10 seconds, there will be some serious trouble!" Xemnas said, since one of his office chairs had burst into flames.

"AGHHH!" Axel stormed out of the room. On his way out he heard Xemnas making some sort of announcement about needing Demyx in his office to put out a fire.

"I can't believe he's making me do this! Of all things.." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly Roxas came bounding up with an expectant look on his face.

"Axel?" He started walking beside him. Axel hadn't noticed he was there yet, but he sure will.

And, as predicted, about five minutes of following Axel around Roxas' temper flared and he yelled at his friend.

"WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR NOT!" Tears welled up in the blond boy's eyes and the threatened to spill over. "We had something planned today! You promised we would go to Twilight Town together! But NO! YOU HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION! I HATE YOU, AXEL!" The boundary the tears had, was now gone, and he was crying. The proof was evident on the angered pale face.

Axel, having obviously heard the boy, seeing as though he had yelled in his ear, turned around, wide eyed and didn't even get to reply. For Roxas, out of his blind rage, had run off after slapping the redheaded pyromaniac.

"Roxas! Come back! ROXAS! I'm sorry!" Axel shouted after the retreating figure, but Roxas just kept running. "Roxas..." He wanted to go after Roxas, and tell him he was sorry, but he knew Roxas wouldn't listen to him, and besides, he still had his mission to do.

_Why did I ever decide to do this for him? Maybe I should've just forgotten about doing this. I wish I had never started this for him. Then he wouldn't be so mad at me now..._Axel thought dejectedly. He looked down at his list and found the first thing to do. "Aww I don't wanna do THAT! Why do I always get picked for the jobs no one wants?!" Axel screamed into the air.

Right as Axel was going to go to the location of his mission, which happened to be someplace horrid, Demyx came bounding up to his side. Demyx poked his side and Axel squirmed away. He was oddly somewhat ticklish. Demyx leaned over to read the paper.

"Hey man! What's up? Ooh, bad mission. I remember that meeting. Xemnas had everyone that was there list things that they needed done so he could give the list to someone for a mission. And the only person that wasn't there was you! Because you were being emo-moe in your room!" Demyx was always a rambler when he was in a good mood. Which is all the time practically_...Gosh. Will he ever shut up? _Axel thought.

"I wasn't being emo! I was making Roxas a-" He blushed and turned away. It was a secret and he wasn't going to tell anyone anything.

His sudden stop in communication had Demyx's curiosity raging.

"Aw, c'mon, man! Tell me! I won't tell anyone if it's a secret!"

"Fine." Axel said quickly. He was only telling Demyx because if he didn't, he'd have a massive headache for the rest of forever. And he didn't want that, so he started telling Demyx about his plan.

A couple minutes later after discussing everything in the closet, they came out. Demyx, a look of fascination and awe written all over his face, had Axel worried, but his worry was soon overcome when he said, "Whoa....dude...that's...that's incredible. Can I see it? I mean, not even I would do something as awesome as that for a friend of mine." He laughed.

"No, you cannot see it. I have to go do this mission thingy!"

"Oh, well, wouldn't it be better if you talked to Roxas first and straightened things out?"

"Well, yah. But Xemnas will have my head if I don't do this first."

Demyx thought for a second."I'll do it for you. It's not like I have stuff to do anyway."

Axel was surprised. Demyx was about as lazy as a sea cucumber. And they don't walk.

"You will?!?"

"Of course." He smiled at his friend. Axel said his thanks, pushed the paper of things to do all too willingly into Demyx's hands, and rushed off to find Roxas.

He had just gotten back from looking to no avail. Axel couldn't find him anywhere! He was headed into his room for a second before he went to look for Roxas again, when he heard a loud crash. _What was THAT?!_ Axel looked around and finally spotted what had caused the loud disturbance. Marluxia was laying on his floor on top of a rug.

"Marluxia? Where are y-AGHH" Vexen, apparently too busy looking for Marluxia, didn't notice the gaping hole in the floor and fell through too.

Marluxia and Vexen looked just as stunned as Axel had the very first time someone had fallen through his roof, Axel however knew better than to be surprised. After the initial shock wore off Vexen was the first one to speak.

"What in the name of Oblivion just happened?!"

"Obviously we fell through the floor, genius!" Marluxia said.

"Well, I can see that! I meant WHY did w-"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Axel bellowed, "WHAT COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE WRONG TO DESERVE THIS?!"

Marluxia and Vexen looked up startled, since they had not noticed Axel standing there until that moment. _Why do these things happen to me? I am just trying to do a nice thing for Roxas, but every time I get ready to start working on it, something happens! This is just not right! _

"Axel! Did you do this to us? Did you cover up that hole in the ceiling with a rug, so someone would fall through it?!" Vexen asked, angered, snapping Axel out of his train of thought.

"What?! NO! And what were you doing up there in the first place? You wouldn't have fallen through my ceiling if you weren't snooping around in Xigbar's room!" Axel boomed.

Even though the question was directed at Vexen, it was Marluxia who answered, "It's none of your business, but if you MUST know, we were in there looking for a test subject for Vexen's latest concoction, so we wouldn't have to test it on any of my beautiful flowers, but apparently Xigbar had a hole in his floor, for SOME reason, and he decided he would just cover it with a rug instead of fixing it!"

"Well next time, WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!" Axel screamed. He was losing his temper. In fact, he had gotten so mad that both Marluxia's and Vexen's jackets had caught fire.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sparky!" Vexen taunted, while trying to stamp out his jacket, but instead of calming down, it had just the opposite effect: Axel just got even more mad.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" He roared. Vexen and Marluxia hurried out and down the hall.

_Stupid idiots. I swear if one more person falls through that ceiling I will personally hunt Xigbar down and kill him. _Axel set his chakrams down and left his room in search of Roxas.

* * *

Aki: There wasn't a lot of Roxas in that know? -sigh-

Ducki: Yeah. I know. I like Axel better though.I'm going to try to put more Roxas in the next chapter though. Which I'm going to try to write by myself.

[Somewhere over in the corner {That never was}] Roxas: -sob- I'm being discriminated against...

Aki: -pause- Okay...Whatever you say. Haha

So, thanks for reading. Review if you want! And uhm................................................................................yeah. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this first part is a little sad. I didn't have help with Aki this time. Well, I mean, she didn't write anything. She did help me with the ideas and such, but, I DID IT ALL BY MYSELF!! Hahaha!

Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

Axel was walking around hoping to find Roxas somewhere. He looked ahead and saw Roxas' door cracked. He walked down the hall quickly, and peeked in the door. He saw Roxas sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Axel took a deep breath and walked in. Roxas didn't look up. Axel went over and sat in a chair opposite Roxas.

"Roxas, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Axel spoke so fast that his words were all a blur.

Roxas didn't look up at first, as if he were waiting for something more. He looked up and opened his mouth then closed it. He looked unsure of what to say. Finally he opened his mouth,

"So...you're sorry, but that doesn't mean anything to me if I can't have an explanation."

Axel thought for a second. "Ummm..."

"That's what I thought. You have no explanation for me." Roxas said trying hard, but failing, at concealing the hurt Axel was causing him. Roxas looked away and wiped his face, not wanting Axel to see the few tears that were falling down his face.

"Roxas, please. I know you're upset, but trust me, it's nothing you should get angry abou-"

"What?!" Roxas interrupted, "Who are you to tell me when I can get upset and when I can't?! You've been avoiding me!" He was standing now, and his tears were coming faster. He wiped his face.

"Roxas, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I haven't been meaning to ignore you all this time, but I'm doing something..." Axel started, but then was unsure how to continue, without telling Roxas his secret. Axel hung his head, trying to think of what he could say to make Roxas know how sorry he was.

"Come on, Axel. What could be so big and important that you would ignore me like this?" Roxas said, his anger being replaced yet again with hurt. He sat back down and slumped over, not even bothering to try to wipe his tears off his face.

"Roxas, I can't tell you, but if you're patient, everything will all work out." Axel said trying to get Roxas to understand the situation without telling him the secret.

"Axel, you've been avoiding me for so long, and now you expect me to wait even longer? I don't know if I can do that with the explanation you gave me."

"Axel! There you are!" Zexion had walked in and interrupted Axel and Roxas' argument.

"Um, now's not a good time. Come back later." Axel said, pretty annoyed. He stood up and pointed out the door.

"Well, if that's what you want...fine, but I came in to tell you that Xemnas is looking for you, and he seemed pretty upset." Zexion said.

Roxas looked up at this information, and he looked angry. Axel sat back down and put his head in his hands.  
_What? If he gives me another mission I swear... What will it be this time? I hope it won't be as bad as the last time... but what about Roxas? I was just about to apologize. I guess I'll have to talk to him later... or maybe I should blow off Xemnas... or maybe if I explained to Xemnas what I had to do maybe he'd pick someone else for the mission...who am I kidding? Xemnas would never do that. I'll have to go do my mission...  
_

"Just go." Roxas said interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I said 'Just go'! You're going to have to leave me again! I get it! I'm not important! So, JUST GO!" Roxas was fuming now. He stood up and pointed out the door, not unlike Axel had done a few moments ago.

"Roxas, I'm sorr-"

"JUST GO!!!" Roxas shouted. He was still standing, pointing out the door.

"Roxas, please. Try to understand." Axel started, but this time it was Zexion who interrupted him.

"Axel, give it up. Come on." He grabbed Axel's arm, and started pulling him out the door, and Axel, who had absolutely no willpower left in him, pulled his arm away and walked dejectedly out the door.

"What was that all about?" Zexion asked, looking over at Axel.

"It's nothing." Axel said. He didn't want to talk about it. He kept remembering the picture of Roxas' tears, and how angry he was, and that image was burned into his brain.

[[A/N: I know "burned" lame joke. haha]]

Zexion noticed the troubled look on Axel's face and let it go.  
"You know...if you're really sad, I know something that I do when I'm sad that'll take your mind off of everything else." Zexion said.

"No, Zexion, I am not going to be an emo like you, or do anything emo." Axel said.

"Emo? I was talking about playing a board game...what did you think I- Oh...Haha no, I would never suggest that." Zexion said. Axel noted that he hadn't said he would never do it himself. They walked together for a while but then they passed Zexion's room, and Axel was left to go up to Xemnas' office alone.

_Whatever Xemnas wants better be important. _Axel thought. He walked up to Xemnas' office, and opened the door. Xemnas was there, and he looked extremely angry.

"Hurry in, and shut the door." Xemnas said in his deep booming voice. Axel did as he said.

"Axel, you happen to be back from your mission soon. Am I to assume that you did not finish it?" Xemnas asked.

"No, of course not. Demyx is doing it for me." Axel said leaning back in his chair since relief was flooding through him that this is all the Superior wanted.

"WHAT?! YOU GAVE YOUR MISSION TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Xemnas yelled so loud that Axel was sure half the castle heard him.

"W-well, yes I did," Axel said, "but Demyx offered. I didn't make him do anything! I swear!"

"Do you think that makes a difference whether or not you made him do it for you?! You can't just pass your missions off to someone else! You were picked for that mission because you missed the meeting! And I know! You have your reasons, but you still missed that meeting, so you were the one picked for that mission!" Xemnas thundered, looking even angrier than before, but trying to keep his voice down this time.

"Xemnas, I had something else to do..." Axel said.

"Axel, I am well aware of your whole situation with trying to do something nice for Roxas, but that does not excuse you from your missions, or from any meetings."

"Wait, you know about that?! How?!" Axel asked distracted.

"Do you really think you can keep anything secret from me?" Xemnas said, giving Axel a look as if he were crazy for thinking such a thing. "Back to what we were talking about." Xemnas folded his arms, "Axel, you can't just give your missions to someone else, because you think that what you're doing is so much more important than anything else."

"Yea, yea. Fine. Whatever." Axel got up and was going to walk out, but Xemnas spoke again.

"Axel?"

Axel stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"We never discussed your punishment," Xemnas said, "You might want to sit back down." He gestured to the chair that Axel had just been sitting in. Axel walked to the chair and sat down. Axel wasn't sure if he liked the way Xemnas was acting. The way he was talking made it pretty clear that whatever his punishment was, it was going to be miserable.

"Ok, well your punishment is going to be..." Xemnas started. Axel waited quietly to hear what terrible thing Xemnas would make him do.

* * *

Aki: This.........is the worst cliffhanger I have ever seen. You're too indecisive. Pick something for him to do, and then put it in the chapter!!

Dorki: Yeah, yeah..whatever. I couldn't think of anything!

Aku: I'll never know the stupid, gruesome thing you're going to make me do...

Aki: She's terrible, yanno. Where's Zeku?

Aku: Dunno. Probably off being emo.

Zeku: I'm not emo! See? -shows wrists-

Aki: Haha, nice. Dorki's gonna kill me for using these nicknames' of yours.

Aku + Zeku: We know. But we're not gay.

Dorki: That was weird........talking at the same time....

Aki: Ah well. Everyone?

Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! NOW GO REVIEW!


End file.
